The Ultimate OC Form
by Animemonger
Summary: Always wanted to make an OC story and have no idea where to start with the form? Maybe you submit an OC and wonder why it gets passed over? well your answers are here within this form! Details on how to make Good OC's and to make them stand above the rest


The oc submission form

This is a form I just created to those that wanna make an oc based story but feel too lazy to make one up or those that have tried and they got a whole bunch of either Mary sues or not enough detail. This is not a guide to tell if your character is a Mary Sue this is merely a list of things that authors look for when accepting oc's so you have a higher chance of getting your character picked from the mass.

**Name:** a last and middle name is generally the best, listing a nickname they may have is a good idea.

**Gender:** I am not explaining this one....

**Age:** this is extremely important, when you create a character you need to account for their maturity, a ten year old will have difficulty understanding any romance verses a 30 year old that may have been recently divorced.

**Hometown: **where a character comes from ties a lot into their personality. Those from the country are much rougher and tumble, also more trusting of their neighbors then those jammed into the big cities.

**Appearance:** this need to be extremely detailed, if you tell the author "yeah she has long brown hair, black sweater, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes" that leaves a lot open for the author to figure out and they can't see the character in their head, also be realistic; when you have a ten year old they aren't going to be DD's with the perfect curves, it's impractical to be wearing high heels when walking through the forests and caves, but perfectly normal for the city streets.

Generally what an author is looking for would be **skin tone, height, body type** (fat or skinny?), **shirts** (not just what color is their shirt but do they have a saying on it? And if they are wearing a sweater is it a zip-up does it have a hoodie and what type of shirt is under it?) **What type of pants to they wear?** (Do they have fresh dark blue jeans? Tattered faded jeans with decals peeling off? Are they wearing a skirt with a pair of leggings underneath?) **What type of shoes?** (Are they white tennis shoes with the seams falling apart or pink flip-flops decorated with stars?) **What type of jewelry do they have on if any? What is their eye color? **(Just saying "Blue" does not cut it! Midnight blue? Periwinkle blue? Sky blue?) **Their hair says a lot about: them how long is it? How is it styled? **(Describe exactly how long or short, does it brush against their shoulders? Sit in the middle of their backs? Reach their knees?) W**hat hair color do they have color?** (Again "brown" is not an answer is it "sandy brown" "rusty brown" "chocolate brown"? If the character dies their hair make mention of this! There is no natural pink hair so maybe "soft strawberry pink with her roots being raven black")

Throw in as many details as you can, like your describing your character to a complete stranger and you want him/her to be picked out of the crowd without any problems. Though be aware of reality, if your character is covered in scares from trauma they are not going to be super model material and every single person has something they hate about their appearance, do they try to hid their stomach with the sweater? Do they have crazy acne? Be real, these are problems real people have!

**Personality:** Now this is where it gets fun. A personality is defined as "your whole character and nature" by Google, but the definition I'm looking for is "The manner which your character perceives and responds to the world and events surrounding them" when submitting a characters personality you need a lot more than two or three sentences, this is what makes your character HUMAN and truly makes them stand apart from the other oc's. When submitting an oc be aware of their environment, their past, and their appearance.

Some of the main things looked for, **Goals** (be realistic the goal for a fifteen-year-old will be much different than the goal of a ten year old) **Talent** (seeing people's aura is not a talent, the human is not lucario, try to limit talents to one or two) **Non-talents **(what is your character poor at? List three-five if possible. People tend to have more things that they suck at then they do perfectly.... just like an athletic person might be good at both swimming and running but when it comes to cooking, cleaning, studying and signing it's a monster mess.) ** How does your character treat their Pokémon? Do they have a job?** (again be realistic, there is no 12 year old that owns a company and not everyone is a millionaire there are plenty of people in their late teens that work at fast food joints and if your character lives in a rural area maybe they help out farming berries -which can be done at just about any age- so again REALISTIC) **What do they hate about themselves and how do they react when it's brought up? **(Again every person has something they don't like about themselves. Maybe they're short and when people bring that up they go on a rampage? Or they think of themselves as fat and when someone makes mention of it they get depressed and mumble "well it's all muscle mass") **what do they like?** (Past times, hobbies, foods? Just what ever makes their day)** what do they hate? **(What type of person do they like to talk to? What type of person do they hate to talk to? What just completely makes them wanna cry?) **How smart are they? How do they talk? How do they try to interact with others? What is their deepest fear?**

Humans have more negatives in them then positives, it's sad to say but it's the truth. We've probably all met the two faced girl that's nice to you until she gets what she wants and then she stabs you in the back, you maybe a realistically nice person but you could have a gluttonous obsession with chocolate. Such things are normal but when people throw a character on to the computer screen and post it they don't want to think about that so their character becomes flat and hard to maneuver. There are many negative traits of humans and placing one in your character and expanding the rest to meet that along with tying together their environment and history the character becomes very rich. Something's to think about: Lust, gluttony, neglect, envy, greed, sloth, despair, pride, wrath, and vanity. These cause the characters to lie and cheat and get into situations depending on the authors will.

**Family:** this doesn't need to be as detailed as everything else, just enough to see where the character is coming from pretty much listing the members of the family, their ages and just a little bit about their personality and example could be **Mother Mary Ann-Stu (51) she runs the bakery from dawn to dusk, when she manages to leave the bakery you can tell there was a storm brewing, she constantly gave the speech of "it's not how much you earn it's how much you spend!"** from this you can tell she really cares about the bakery runs and it's her whole life so only special events can get her to come out. As a small business owner she doesn't have the time and energy to fret over every stupid thing the kid does but she absolutely hates wasteful spending. This could be where your character developed her greed for money that you may have listed in the personality.

**History:** usually just enough to explain to the author how your character got to be the person she/he is today. Just large events, how they were brought up. Pretty much give a little bit of reasoning to the personality section.

**Warning: **I have tried not to give a lot of Mary sue warnings through here but this is a big one that annoys the bajabberers outta me! **Try to avoid super sad pasts**. Why? Because there are soooooooo many oc's already doing that it's not even funny. How often do you hear about super pirate ninjas breaking into a home and killing all but your character? All the time in the movies and in these fan fics. It's boring, over used and it prevents the author from having a chance to do any real character growth. If when the character was 7 his family was killed in a team rocket raid of their house and they managed to hid him under the bed and your submitting the character when he's 15, he's had most of his life to get over it and in reality he would have had major counseling's, and time does heal wounds he would have possibly allowed some details to fade. So again pasts that the average person might have would be best, with the most traumatic thing ever happening being something like a car crash where his arm was broken, or the crush of his life rejecting him in front of the school embarrassingly.

**Pokémon Team:** a list of six will usually do you. Be aware of your character's personality and their age, there is no way that a ten year old would have the ability to catch a Dratini and raise it to a Dragonite, it's impossible for a ten year old to catch a Dragonite (scratch that: it's impossible to catch a Dragonite) Try to avoid shiny Pokémon, this screams Mary Sue and while it may seem cool it's a major turn off to the author, think about it: you have a 1/8192 chance of finding a shiny Pokémon and three OC's have four shiny Pokémon on each forum, can you imagine at the disgust the author is feeling at all three of the submitters? Some other over used Pokémon to avoid: Riolu/Lucario, Eevee-ultions, pikachu/raichu, vulpix/ninetails, and sneasel.

A basic form to follow

**Pokémon species:** when picking the Pokémon try to base it off of where the character lives and try to actually stay in their region.

**Nickname: **this gives more pazz to your character on what they are nicknamed along with giving the Pokémon something a little more interesting to call it by.

**Gender:**

**Ability: **try not to leave the Pokémon's actual ability list to much, NO PSYCHIC PIKACHUS!

**Hold Item:**

**Moves: **try to list just maybe 5-8 moves that the Pokémon uses most commonly. Try to have a semblance between moves that damage, play with stats and those that do massive damage.

**Personality:** this is just as important for Pokémon as it is for people, how does this Pokémon interact with its trainer? How does it interact with the other Pokémon? What does it like to do in fights? Is it spacey? Mix it up a little bit. These don't have to be as detailed as the trainer but do try to explain about the Pokémon and maybe mentioning how he/she caught it is a good idea here.

**Disclaimers: This is not a story for submitting your OC's just a form to make life easier. does not allow for "interactive" stories (a.k.a. OC Submission stories) **(Gah I hate that stupid rule!)** If you use this form please place this story in your favorites and credit this page in the story!**


End file.
